


Please Sir!

by ShawniesMuffin_Hoe



Series: Starker(peter/tony) [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Lab Sex, M/M, Starker, Top Peter Parker, daddy kink but sir, idk - Freeform, loud sex??, the authors poor attempt at smut, was written in a total of 15 hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe/pseuds/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe
Summary: And Peter was pressed so close to Tony's tight jeans."Since you don't have pockets, my only option is to assume that you are happy to see me."
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker(peter/tony) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682239
Kudos: 138





	Please Sir!

**Author's Note:**

> The original title was “Slim Thicc Wit Yo Cute Ass” and the original summary was “idk i don’t finish a majority of these anyway ➖👄➖”

Peter was going to lose it! His suit was not going to hide the boner that his body was trying to grow, and the fight hadn't even started yet.

It wasn't a big surprise to himself that he had an armor kink, but damn, if Tony wasn't the biggest actor of the group then he didn't know who was.

Tony Stark was all hip movements, and curves whenever he wore his suit! And to make matters worse he made it as form fitting as a metal suit could possibly be, the curve of his ass only being 2-3 inches thicker then what it actually is.

And of course, there was the show. As Tony strutted himself to the center to make his speech or catchy one-liner, Peter couldn't take his eyes off of his ass.

Tony Stark would be the absolute death of him.

Peter was staring so long that he had missed whatever Tony had said, and was only brought back by feeling the impulse to run at the same time as everyone else.

God this would be a long fight.

__________

Three hours later all of the Avengers were packed into a private jet, most of them asleep or distracting themselves in the leisure side of the plane.

Tony had taken a few good hits, so he opted to the private mini lab in the back.

After a breather, Peter decided that patching up his own suit wouldn't be such a bad idea either, despite the semi he was still sporting.

He tried to keep his mind as blank as possible until he was out of site, but even as he walked down the short hallway to the lab door, he knew that he was almost fully erect.

Fuck his life.

Peter opened the door, taking off his mask.

Tony swiped through various holograms, not paying attention to Peter.

But Peter took in everything around him. How small the lab really was, how the suit occupied the other table, and how he most definitely was going to have to rub against Tony's backside to get to the only part of the lab that wasn't occupied.

Peter took a deep breath, sending a prayer to any god that would listen. He knew that no matter how much pleading he did, Tony would definitely feel his dick.

Peter slowly made his way over, sliding in right behind Tony. At that moment, Tony decided to come back to Earth and take a step back despite the obvious lack of room.

And Peter was pressed so close to Tony's tight jeans.

"Since you don't have pockets, my only option is to assume that you _are_ happy to see me."

Peter dropped his head in shame, his forehead smacking against Tony's shoulder blade.

They stayed in that position for an entire minute, and each second Peter begged for his dick to let up just a little bit but if anything, it was getting worse.

After his tiny moment of contemplation, Tony acted on his urges. It took this small action for Peter to completely lose his composure.

Tony rolled his hips back against the youngers hard on, causing a moan to escape Peter's mouth.

Of course that moan was quickly cancelled out by a low growl as Peter roughly rutted up against Tony. One hand on his hip as the other swiped up to get rid of the holo and grab the back of Tony's neck. Peter roughly (but not enough to hurt him) pushed Tony against the work table, grinding against the mans ass.

Peter leaned over to nibble and whisper in the older mans ear.

"Every time you wear that damn suit I have to find different ways to hide my boner. And it's no better when you take it off because this ass is even better in person."

Tony let out a low whine.

"God, kid...just fuck me."

Peter's grip on Tony's hip tightened.

"As someone who has to put up with your shit everyday, I'd like to be shown a little more respect"

A subtle way of asking Tony if he'd like to dive into a few more kinkier categories besides joining the mile high club.

Tony's moan was more of a whimper as he summed up the courage to say what he's about to say.

"Please sir, please fuck me!"

Peter reveled in the name and pleads for a few seconds before, undoing Tony's pants and pushing them down.

He quickly changed his mind about the position, turning Tony around and picking him up to lay on his back.

And boy, was Tony getting off on Peter man-handling him.

The jeans were discarded easily because Tony didn't have shoes on . Peter raised a questionable eyebrow.

"I was at home when we got the call, figured shoes weren't all that important."

Tony seemed a little embarrassed at that, but Peter didn't mind. Not waisting anymore time, Peter discarded Tony's briefs then pressed the spider on his chest to deactivate his suit.

This was a sight to see. Peter completely naked with his suit around his ankles, Tony’s legs wrapped around Peter’s waist, and anyone who walked through the door would get front row seats to this little show.

Once again, Tony rolled his hips and let out a needy whine. Peter leaned down and kissed him to silence him, only now remembering that people were on the other side of that unlocked door.

Peter quickly replaced his mouth with his fingers. God, Tony was a tease with it. He lightly suck and swirled his hot tongue around Peter’s fingers, taking his time to get them wet despite how needy he was.

But Tony finally gave in, quickly covering the youngers fingers in a coat of spit. He huffed a sigh as Peter circled his tight ring, only slightly applying pressure.

“If you go any slo-”

Peter thrusted two fingers into him without warning, resulting in Tony loudly keening. Fuck the other Avengers, he just wanted to feel good.

“We just talked about respect, Tony. But Tony gets what he wants, doesn’t he?”

Tony didn’t answer.

He was too busy trying to cope with the burn of Peter quickly adding another finger.

“M’sorry sir, please!”

Peter thrusted in and out with a hum.

“Please what? tell me what you want.”

Tony wanted to sob!

“Please fuck me sir—want your cock so bad!”

Peter removed his fingers, letting Tony catch his breath before spitting in his hand to lube up his own cock.

Peter leaned down to kiss Tony once again, pressing his head against Tony’s entrance. With one slow roll, Peter pushed complete in.

When Peter bottomed out, he let out a sigh as he stared at Tony who was stuck in a silent scream.

Peter decided to bring him back to the real world by pulling out and ramming back in, a moan definitely loud enough for everyone to hear escaping Tony’s mouth.

“You’re so vocal, didn’t expect that out of you.” Peter grunted as he set a brutal pace. The only sounds heard in the room was the slapping of skin and both of their moans.

“ ‘Usually not, m’ making an exception for you.”

Peter smirked at Tony’s slurred words, how it seemed that Tony was completely drunk off his cock.

Peter’s trusts grew sloppy, and Tony’s moans grew louder. Peter grabbed Tony’s legs, moving each to rest on his shoulder to get a harder stroke.

“Cumming.”

It’s was Peter’s only warning before he thrust in three more times, quickly falling over the edge. Peter buried himself deep into Tony’s heat as he emptied himself, Tony following close after.

Tony thrusted in the air, craving for some form of friction as he rode through his orgasm, but quickly calmed down. He let out a low hum as they stayed in that position for a minute or two.

Peter, overly sensitive, pulled out of Tony with a hiss. Tony sighed, reaching his arms out for Peter to pull him up. Peter wrapped his arms around Tony’s lower half as he rested his head on Peter’s shoulder.

Peter rubbed circles into the dimples on his back while Tony peppered kisses on the youngers shoulder.

“Didn’t know you had a dominant side kid.”

Peter gave an unattractive snort,

“Didn’t know you had a submissive side.”

Tony softly smiled before pulling away.

“Fair enough, we should do this more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> I finished it, but this was a idea, i promised myself to finish the other 50-something unfinished stories first but...


End file.
